


Promise Me Tomorrow Starts With You

by TomFD



Series: A thing or two about my love for you [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomFD/pseuds/TomFD
Summary: He realised that he would do anything for her, to make her happy again. Anything.How he longed to see her smile, to hear her laugh and sing again. It made his own heart ache that Sansa's was broken.





	Promise Me Tomorrow Starts With You

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from James Blunt's "High".

Jon was lying in his bed. It was 12:32 am of a Friday night and Arya, Bran and Rickon were sleeping over at some friends’. Only Sansa had stayed behind because, well, lately she always preferred the comfort and solace of her room.

Seven months, twelve days and three hours have passed since his best friend died. All it took to kill Robb Stark was an icy road and a tree. All it took to twist the knife and worsen the life of an already wounded family, now composed of three teenagers and a young boy.  
In his final hours, Robb had managed to stay conscious enough to ask Jon to look after them, to love and protect them like he himself would have. After signing a few papers, Jon Snow became the Stark's legal tutor and guardian.

Had you asked him a few years ago where he would picture himself at twenty-two, Jon would have definitely not say “taking care of my dead best friend's little siblings”, but alas, nothing in his life had ever gone as he expected. 

It's not as if he had done it all by himself, for he could legally administrate the money Ned and Cat had left for Robb, and he could always count on his own parents, Rhaegar and Lyanna to send money everytime he had trouble making ends meet. Though his father was a man of many, many resources, Jon had wanted to live independently and with money of his own. However, the transition from living alone in his flat to housing four more people was hard. 

The Stark house was put for rental, which meant a monthly extra income, and the five of them lived in Jon’s flat. Luckily, he had a taste for big, open spaces and his apartment had three rooms. His own, which he adapted for Bran and Rickon, the guest room, that he assigned for Sansa and Arya, and the smallest, his former study, that became his new room.

He managed. 

Nonetheless, money was not the worst problem he had to deal with. He could afford anything they needed. The real problem was having three teenagers dealing with pain, and grief. 

Arya pretended that it was okay, that nothing had happened, and that it didn't matter that her parents and her brother were gone, because she lived and she strived. But once night fell so did her pretense, and her tiny, muffled sobs travelled across the walls right into Jon's ears. He would go into her room and softly caress her hair until she wept all her sadness out. He would joke and lighten her mood, and Arya would be fine for another day. Everytime she felt sad, Jon was there. Always.

Bran and Rickon supported each other, they went everywhere together, did everything together as of joined by the hip, and dealt with the pain more expressively, coming to Jon to tell him about what was on their minds, what and how they felt and Jon encouraged it completely. And he was there, always.

Sansa though… Sansa had become isolated and reclusive, cold and expressionless. As if to harden her exterior so no one could see what she really felt. She spent a lot of time in her room, listening to music or writing. She never talked about her parents or Robb and Jon couldn't find the way to breach her walls because they had not been close when they were younger. He was there, but he couldn't reach for her and she wouldn't come out of her own volition. He didn't know how to handle Sansa because she didn't want to be handled with.

It was nerve wrecking, that even when he could help Arya and Bran and Rickon, and they seemed to strive and get over their tragedies, Sansa was stuck, unmoving from her pit of seclusion. He couldn't reach for her, he couldn't tell her that she should be enjoying life like any seventeen year old out there, that she could talk to him anytime. 

That he thought she was strong, and beautiful, and that life could be better surrounded by the ones she loved and that he loved her too.

He loved her. He had a mighty crush on Robb's off-limits little sister before, but only now, seeing the lively, fierce, fire kissed Stark crumble down into a bit more that a ghost roaming the flat, he realised that he would do anything for her, to make her happy again. Anything.  
How he longed to see her smile, to hear her laugh and sing again. It made his own heart ache that Sansa's was broken.

A slight sound of footsteps shook him out of his thoughts. The a knock on the door.

“Jon?,”Sansa's voice came through the wood, and it madd Jon's heart flutter, “Jon are you awake?”

“Come in”

The door knob turned and then there she was. Dressed in one of Robb's old shirts and shorts, barefoot and her hair pulled in a loose pony tail. She was a sight.

“What is it San? Are you alright?,” Jon asked. As delighted as he was that Sansa had come to him, the situation was so uncommon that he worried immediately.

“N-No, I mean- Yes. I am, but-“ she started stuttering ans tripping over her words, until a sob escaped her lips and she turned around, trying to run back to the safety of her locked room. Trying to escape facing Jon, trying to hide herself from him.

“Wait, Sansa!” he desperately shouted, a bit too loud so that Sansa stood frozen in place. “San, it's alright, come-come in. Come here,” he said as he patted the free space next to him in his bed. 

Sansa hesitated, but moved forward after a few moments. She padded through the room until she reached the side of the bed opposite to Jon's and to his surprise, she didn’t sit. She laid in bed and let out a deep breath.

There were still a few stray tears running down her cheeks and he couldn't help but to wipe them with his thumb, lovingly caressing her smooth cheeks.

“What is it, sweetling? Do you wanna talk?” Jon asked softly. He didn't want to push her but he was concerned.

She didn't say anything at first, and for a second Jon thought she was going to get up and leave, but then, before he asked again, she spoke:

“I miss them. Mom and Dad and Robb. I want them back and… and they're gone and there's nothing… nothing I can do about it. And I’m angry. And sad. All the time. I'm tired of feeling like this, Jon.”

The sincerity she spoke with hurt him because he couldn't do anything to help her, and he'd been right next to her all the time.

He listened with unwavering attention because, honestly, he didn't know what to say at the moment. It was the first time in months that Sansa talked to him instead of answering to his questions.

“I came here because… because it was about time I talked to someone who isn't myself. And I've seen how you helped Arya and the boys, I'm not going to deny that they're better than before... better than me. And I want to be better, but I can't do it alone. Will… you help me?” The last part of the sentence came as a whisper but he heard it just fine.

“Of course, Sansa. Always. I'm always here, for you. Whatever you need, whatever you want, I'll give it to you. You just need to ask.” Jon’s voice came full of affection, he needed her to understand the lenghts he'd go just to see her smile once again.

“Can I… sleep with you? Just tonight. I really need to hug someone and my teddy bear is sick of me,” she tried to joke.

Jon chuckled, and kissed her forehead tenderly. She laid her head on his chest, and as her breathing became even, she spoke softly.

“You won't be like them, right Jon?”

“What do you mean?”

“You'll be here in the morning, when I wake up. You won't be gone.”

“I'll be right here San. Always.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise Sansa. I promise I'll be here when you wake up, and whenever you need me.”

“Thank you,” Sansa said right before falling asleep.

And as a single tear streamed down his face, Jon answered.

“You're welcome, sweetling.”

**Author's Note:**

> *breathes in*
> 
> BOI
> 
>  
> 
> Am I rusty! I'm not completely satisfied with how this came out but I needed to get it out of my head. Please comment! Constructive critics, destructive critics, memes and funny gifs. Anything, it'll make me happy. I have low standards.


End file.
